Seconde Chance
by AquaChan5
Summary: 12 ans après l'apparition de Galaxia et le mariage de Mamoru et Usagi, les filles continuent leur vie. Chacune est devenu ce qu'elle voulait être: Amy est un médecin réputée, Rei est la prêtresse du temple Hikawa, Mako est fleuriste et mariée, Minako un i


Seconde Chance: Chapitre 1 Dans la gare de Tokyo, un train arrivait. Rien de bien surprenant, 

Usagi était si enjouée. Son Mamoru revenait d'Osaka, où il était parti faire un court stage de deux mois. Tout le monde était là pour l'accueillir. Même Chibi-Usa, aussi haute que trois pommes. Elle cria de tout coeur:

MAMORU!

Un homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna et la petit Chibi-Usa se jeta dans ses bras. Usagi, les yeux remplis d'eau et le sourire aux lèvres, donna un baiser à son mari.

Et si on rentrait?

Mamoru fur si content de revoir sa famille. Même après 12 ans de paix, Rei semblait méfiante, comme si elle avait peur que quelque chose arrive. Usagi s'en aperçu.

Ça va Rei?

C'est que ce matin, j'ai tirer aux cartes, et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. La paix tire à sa fin.

À l'arrivée du train à la gare de Tokyo, une jeune fille fut visiblement soulagée et nerveuse. Celle-ci avait juste envie de coucher ses sentiments sur du papier. Un échange étudiant, ça fait peur. Lorsqu'elle sortit du compartiment, elle accrocha un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

Excusez moi...

Elle repris son sac qui est tombé et regarda l'homme. Celui-ci dit alors:

Ah! Ce n'est pas grave...

Mais celui-ci se fit pousser de plus belle. Il laissa tombé une carte d'affaire sur le sol. La jeune fille la ramassa et lu: Mamoru Chiba, médecin. Elle pensa à tout ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre dans ce nouveau pays. Des cris la sortit de sa torpeur. Un couple criait son nom. C'était sa famille d'accueil.

On avait préparer une fête pour Mamoru. Des cadeaux, de la musique, des anecdotes de voyage, et beaucoup plus l'attendait. Cette fête avait lieu à la nouvelle maison du couple, qui l'avait achetée avant le départ de Mamoru. Tout le monde riait et s'amusait, mise à part Rei, qui était songeuse, et pensait au message du matin. Elle était sur le balcon et regardait la pleine lune. Hotaru, qui l'avait remarquée, ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de Rei.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rei? tu ne viens pas t'amuser?

Hotaru, regarde la Luna. Lit son message.

Je le connais déjà, et je sais que c'est inévitable. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui?

Je ne le sais pas plus que toi.

Rei baissa alors de ton. Une voix plus douce.

Pauvre Usagi. Et nos pouvoirs?

Ils sont toujours là, mais ils ont changer.

Usagi, les joues rouges, vient à leur rencontre. Obligées de laisser leur conversation là, les deux filles rentrèrent avec Usagi. Rei regarda une dernière fois la Lune, perplexe.

La jeune fille, prénommée Sandrine, finis d'installer les quelques babioles dans sa nouvelle chambre. La rencontre de l'après-midi l'avait bouleversée. Elle s'assit sur son lit et murmura:

Mais je le connais. Mais qui est-il?

C'est ont prince, et tu dois le protéger.

Sandrine se retourna brusquement et aperçu une femme aux habits étranges, semblable à des habits de marins, qui était en arrière d'elle. Celle-ci posa son index au centre de son front et murmura:

Rappelle-toi de ton passé, rappelle-toi de ta mission, Sailor Comet!

Une multitude d'images apparu dans l'esprit de Sandrine. Soudain, un signe apparu sur son front. À la vu l'étoile, la femme enleva son doigt et les images cessèrent. Elle donna une broche en forme d'étoile, bleue, avec des petites ailes.

Mon nom est Sailor Galaxia. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Transforme-toi et suis moi!

Les deux disparurent par la fenêtre.

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Rein et d'Hotaru. La lune était cachée par un brouillard noir et épais. Luna, qui arrivait du 1er, s'écria:

Il y a un ennemi à la tour de Tokyo! Transformez-vous!

À ses mots, les 9 filles s'élancèrent vers la porte en courant. Elles laissaient derrière elles Mamoru, Chibi-Usa et les chats.

Rendues à la tour de Tokyo, un problème technique les empêchèrent de combattre. Elles ne pouvaient pas se transformer! Le brouillard se transforma en une grande femme aux vêtements et aux cheveux noirs. Elle se mit à rire. Un rire démoniaque qui donnait froid dans le dos.

Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire maintenant petites guerrières Sailors sans intérêts?


End file.
